Clones Coming
by Young Spider
Summary: What happened so that Scarlet Spider and X-23 aren't in Ultimate?This is the secret story of why and what happens when they join the team.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

I own nothing

Ben Reielly smiled he had created two perfect clones of Spiderman and Wolverine. The only problem being Wolverines sample had been damaged and therefore the clone was female. But no matter. This was a wonderful day, people would forgive him for Carnage and he would be a hero. He decided to name the Spiderman clone after himself and the Wolverine clone, Laura Kinney after his first true love yes today was glorious. But all good things were cut short as a vortex appeared and the chambers were sucked inside. Ben stared dumbfounded months research down the drain. "GOD DAMMIT" Rielly screamed. As his attempt for redemption was gone.

Luthor smiled before him he had finally got the clones he had been keeping an eye on. When he made the vortex it was to escape but when he had seen that young man making clones with extraordinary abilities he couldn't resist. It was a wonderful day. "Winston!" he said to a scientist "Ready the test chamber" "Right away mister Luthor" he replied. "This is perfect, and this time those pesky teens won't stop me."

A/N:The chapters will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: MONTHS LATER

I own nothing

Ben's (a.k.a Spiderman's clone) P.O.V

There are times when I wish I was dead. Like right now, "BEN I NEED YOU TO STOP THAT THING BEFORE HE GET'S BACK UP!" That was my 'sister' Luara. I had adopted her as that as soon as I woke up from my coma, as mister Luthor said. He also said that I would get to see Mary Jane again after I was done learning to be the best hero I could be via his special ops team. A hand slapped me; I forgot that we were fighting a giant robot. "Do I have to do all the work?" Luara asked jumping back into the fray, unsheathing her claws. Did I mention she had claws? Because she dose, two on each hand and one on each foot. Kind of cool, but compared to my stingers and slow mo vision as I put it, they're nothing. I look over to Luara her jeans ripped "Luthors goanna be disappointed" that was all she said

5 HOURS LATER

"I'm disappointed in you Peter." I look up at Luthor, my nerves tensing, for some reason I didn't feel safe around him, I felt he was keeping something from us. Luara says I'm paranoid, and what can I say. Almost dying dose that to a guy, so just in case I always try to be alert as possible. Yeah it's that bad that the guy with spider-sense is on guard. "I'm sorry mister Luthor I'll do better next time" that's all I can muster, I mean seriously if looks could kill then even if he smiled at me he would have already done what so many villains have been trying to do for years. "You better because we have finally located them." I look up and my eyes widen at this statement, Luthor told me there was a group who ran the sinister six, someone above Osborn. And I know with great power comes great power comes great responsibility but they nearly killed the people I cared about and me, and feels like reason to want vengeance on the goddamn bastards. "When do we leave?"

A/N: So the second chapter is up. If you're wondering why Ben was addressed as Peter, it's because Luthor made him think he's Peter and not a clone. Next chapter they meet the team so until then bye!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: BLOOD WILL BE SHED

I own nothing

**Well here I am in the Authors Notes; well I only have one follower (forever alone****L****) and no reviews. However I've decided to be evil and make you review (keekeekee ****J****) by having you decide Ben and Luara's parings.(Must…HAVE …PARINGS!)Now review!or I Will have Black Canary sing heavy metal in your ears at max volume!**

Ben's (or for now Peter's) P.O.V

"How are we goanna approach this?" I looked at Luara at the other side of the chopper; she was wearing black leather pants and a long sleeved leather jacket. I was wearing spandex, they were close in design to my first costume but had no web lines, no blue, a darker red to make it stealthier, and a black hoodie was over it with a white spider symbol, I also wore black jeans over the pants with black fingerless gloves. "Simple rush in, kill the basterds" I look at her intensely through my mask after saying this, she looks stunned. She was usually the one to suggest that. "Really what about a plan?" "That is the plan"

"But…"  
"Case closed Luara"

"But can't we at least try to reason wi…"

"CASE CLOSED!"

She looks at me, royally pissed I should apologize but I don't. After all if these guys had almost taken away you're life you'd be pissed to. I spend the rest of the trip in silence, looking ahead to the city. I saw the mountain in the middle, the place where our mission took place, and where I would take my first life.

MountJustice

Third Person P.O.V

Things were normal at MountJustice; the team had come back from successful training (for once). Robin was the first one to sit down much to Wally's shock. "OK so what do we do now?" He looked everyone for consensus on what to do. "Well we could watch Hello Megan" she said this cheerfully like she expected everyone to agree with her that was until "Sorry MM it's a great idea to finally get some down time to watch something but I doubt any of us want to watch Hello Megan." Miss Martian got a bit pouty before heading to her room, the rest of the team enjoyed watching _Rush Hour_. They were at the very end when the alarm went off. Me'gan (Is that how you spell it?) came into the room. Aqualad looked at the team "Team, get prepared to…" He never got to finish as two figures came crashing down Ben looked at them "sup" he said "We're the two who are sending your asses to hell for what you've done to me" though through the mask he couldn't tell he had almost a look of regret. _"They're only as old as me and look kind of scared. No get yourself together Parker you can do this… no you can't this is to fast, to soon." _He had been so lost in thought he didn't notice Luara dash of , or Aqualad tell the team to have Miss Martian, Atrimis and Zattana to get Luara while Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy get him while he and Rocket contacted the Justice League and would join the fight later. And was surprised when he felt Superboy slam into him sending him into a wall* He coughed a few times "_Stupid" _he thought _"You felt your spider-sense and did nothing"_ this time he felt it and moved away just in time as Superboy slammed into the wall he was just in a second ago "Alright playtimes over" Peter (a.k.a Ben) said un-sheathing his stingers for combat. "Funny" Superboy said taking out his patches "I was thinking the same thing." Slapped one on as he got a momentary look in his eyes and flew towards Peter slamming into him, however Peter was ready and dug his stingers into him, Superboy winced a bit as he loosened his grip allowing Peter to leap which made Superboy crash_"Man I hope Luara's doing better than me" _he thought.

Luara winced as she felt her mind being shocked again, almost as if she was being crippled and was shot with an arrow _"Alright Luara new plan take out the archer first" _Megan looked at Atremis _"She going for you first be ready" "Relax I've got it under contro…" _they never got to finish as Atrimis was caught by a roundhouse kick through one into Atremisis through one into Atremis throat she felt another shock in her mind taking the opening stabbed her with an arrow, fueled by rage she head butted her hard enough to cause a gash and knocking out Atremis, Luara then got up he head hurting like hell_"Come on Luara keep going" _she thought.

No sooner had Peter landed than a yellow blur had hit him he tried to get up again only to be knocked down again. "You could just give up" the blur slowed to reveal Kid Flash. _Uh-oh this guy moves to fast for my spider-sense, wait sense, that's it my slow motion vision* that could just work!" _Peter then activated his incarcerated vision and Kid Flash was simply speed walking now, he then waited and let his fist smack into Kid Flash's face, the look he had was priceless _"Alright where's the other kid.. AAAAARGHHHHHH."_ He felt a electrical current go through his body. Robin then appeared "Hey look deep fried spider *chuckle*" (LAAAAAAAME) _"MM finish up over there"_

_"Just about to Robin"_ Miss Martian thought. She saw Luara take out Zattana she took the moment to strike with a final and more powerful mental shock _"Finally broke those barriers now to finish it!" _she watched as Luara suddenly seemed to be in extreme pain and passed out ._"That should have killed her, but her heart it's still going!"_ She looked behind her to see Atrimis and Zattana start to stir and Robin with the other guy over his back, a steamed Super Boy and a slack jawed Kid Flash Aqualad and Rocket arrived with Batman and Black Canary "Well I see you took them out, with a few minor injuries." Batman said, "But what do we do with them?" Robin asked "Simple take them to the medical bay to run some tests, then we interrogate them a bit.

**A/N: Duh dun duh duh! Cliffhanger yeah had this chapter done for awhile but well let's just say hurricane sandy sucked in N.Y. and I lost everything, also I have been working on a upcoming project that I keep changing the beginning to (Maximus-Reborn if you are reading this you probly know what I'm talking about) so yeah, don't forget to PM me or review about the parings, also the ripple effect Ben and Luara have caused a few things, like for example no-one in the team having a love life yet (hint-hint) also this takes place near the end of the first season however because of Ben and Luara different missions will take place exept for the last one. And for those of you wondering Ben has no idea he's a clone yet so he is still calling himself Peter for now.**

***Crappy Superboy vs Spiderman reference**

***In the last chapter, why he has them will be revealed soon**

**So until next time remember I have Black Canary on stand by**

**Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: QUESTIONS PART 1**

** Well I was going to start planting seeds of romance but no reviews or PM's were sent and I know now people are reading this. Now before I start those of you who think Ben and Laura (still feel like I'm butchering her name) are OOC (like my friend who checked this out) they are supposed to be. They are in a different universe were they were watched for 2 years (Months was a typo) under a cold man (Lex) and Laura was only able to be upbeat through Ben's poker face (will be explained this chapter) so now I present chapter 4.**

** Third Person P.O.V**

Ben had a dream, he was at home and everything was perfect. A movie was playing, Mary Jane was under his arm, and Gwen was cool with it, Aunt May, Kitty, Bobby, and Johnny were all there, and he was alive. Then he felt himself fall. The faces, the room, everything shattered. Then he was in a cold room, dark room trying to comfort Laura by putting on a fake smile and telling empty jokes for her sake after being forced to take karate lessons, and learning 5 different languages yesterday, and the day before that being stuck with so many needles and tubes. He heard doctors voices saying it was "preparation" and worse was seeing Laura, a girl he had started to consider family going through worse. Then he fell again the situation from before repeating and this time he was in a suit, fighting others only to be shocked from behind. Then darkness and he could have sworn he heard Luthor saying one thing,

_"Failures"_

He had failed, he failed to avenge himself. Then he woke up strapped to a table without his costume in the clothes he had on under a wife beater and jeans. He saw no-one, so he struggled. His body screamed at him to go asleep, the affects of the shock making him weak. Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian stood behind tinted glass studying him. There was a deadly silence before Superman broke the silence

"I don't believe this kid managed to take some of you guys out, if he was that strong he would already be out:" Everyone looked at him and looked at Batman who had long since worked out what happened.

"His body is still trying to fight of drowsiness and lack of energy from the electrical current sent through his body, it was designed to shut down nerves." They looked at him for a bit longer until Robin once again broke the silence,

"Miss Martian I need you to read his mind to see if you can find any escape plans or something." Miss Martian nodded and concentrated. Ben felt something poking his mind almost and remembered a similar feeling when meeting .

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ben screamed his head of and inside his mind put up blockades, that took allot of energy and concentration to break, only to by meted with painful memories, `and just like with Suberboy seemed out of whack, like it was him but wasn't, Me'gan slipped up and Ben taking advantage, forced her out of his mind however after his body and mind both screamed to close his eyes and rest and finally gave in. Me'gan was panting Robin trying to find out what was wrong

"Me'gan what's up, what happened?" She passed out, but not before uttering a single fraise. _"Clone"_

**JLA HEDQUARTERS,**

**5 MINITUES REMAING IN MEETING**

"And so we took blood samples and discovered like Superboy's these two Peter and Laura their files at Cadmus read, missing DNA, meaning they are indeed clones and knowing last time it was Cadmus's who cloned someone to attack us we sent the team there. They discovered Cadmus had packed up and moved out, but left a few things. Like their files." Black Canary paused to slide a few papers in the center of the table, the League passing them around and reading them.

"So as you can see these teens aren't from here, not even from this dimension, they were lied to trained and even beat for 2 years, during which the Team had been rejected from forming for the first year, and finally being allowed to settle in this year." Black Canary finally finished and she heard the voice of Wonder Woman

"So basically we have two lost, emotionally scared, and even possibly emotionally unstable teens, with fighting amazing powers, intense training and who aren't afraid to kill, what do we plan to do with them?" Black Canary just looked at her and immediately responded

"I plan to have a little chat with them, who knows may even open their eyes."

**And scene for now! This is a two part chapter because shits goanna go down in this one. Big shutout to Whentooda who gave me some suggestions that I think helped allot. Also still looking for parings so pleas review because I know people read this. So until next time bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4: QUESTIONS PART 2**

** Hey guys it's been awhile. Just that my grades weren't that good and I needed to catch up. But I'm back now my ninjas (insert lame joke about stereotypes here) and I noticed how much I've been hounding people to much for reviews, so I'm going to take a step back, I'll still give like little updates but I'll let you review and PM on your own time. Also someone recently brought up this fic is a lot like Agent-G's _Justice League: The Spider _which I started reading and am loving it, so shout out to him and pleas read his story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own YJ or Ultimate Marvel but I do make ok fanfics about them**

**Peter's POV:**

** I **woke up to a different room. He was in a room with two chairs and a table. There was no one in the room except himself and again he found himself in his jeans and sneakers. He looked down at his hands.

"Well no handcuffs are a plus" Peter (Ben) said.

"Glad you like that we wanted to have you a bit comfortable"

Peter heard the voice and was on edge. He tried to release his stingers but found himself unable.

The voice spoke again "Oh and just in case you're wondering we decided to place a small gadget that cancels your powers."

The voice stepped into the light revealing a man in a bat suit. He gestured to the chair and I felt I didn't have a choice so I walked over and sat.

"I don't like to beat around the bush so I'll say it you're a clone, and if you don't believe me here are your DNA results." He handed me a binder I sneered a bit but my heart was beating. I knew the possibility was slim but it didn't mean there was no chance. After all I've had clone scares before.

I picked up the binder and went through it I saw many investigations on me and Luara, all of it could have been staged. Until the last photo, it was a picture of _my_ DNA and to be honest it wasn't to stable.

The man spoke, "Even if you could come up with an argument for all those other pictures that last one is 100% real"

"Bull" tears were building up and I was in shock.

"You know it's real"

"Shut up"

"We can help you"

"Shut up!"

"The evidence is right…"

"SHUT UP!"

I snapped, the bridge of my emotions collapsed and I had tears streaming, I wanted to slash his throat.

_'But I, Peter would never…'_

_ 'I'm not Peter'_

It sounded foreign, wait of course it did.

I didn't remember when I fell asleep I only remember hearing voices around me

"He's clearly a threat"

_'You don't say?'_

"Plus both of you are from Cadmus who knows what they did to you two or what they programmed you to do"

_'Check for chips then as far as I know we don't have any'_

"He was under Luthor's influence cut him some slack"

My eyes flutter open at this, and as soon as they did I saw I was in a room, on a very nice bed and there were four people. One was the man in the bat suit, the other was a man in a red and blue suit with an "S", and the other was a lady with a red and blue suit with a golden "W" over her breasts. Last was Laura I had known she was a clone, she knew she was a clone all this time I mean she's a girl with claws in her hands and as far as we know Wolverine never got any from anyone.

They all turned to me before the man in the bat suit cleared his throat and spoke "As you we now know you were under Luthors control so we will ease off on you a little bit such as you can go outside alone now." He spoke to us as if we were little puppies "However you will be monitored hourly until we can trust you fully."

I needed to clear my head, I've been lied to, taken in plus I need t take care of something.

"Where are my things?" I asked

The man gestured to the table with a bag.

"Okay now get out"

Luara left, as did the other two, but the man in the bat suit just scowled and I scowled back until he finally left.

I stood up and went toward the bathroom to wash my face until I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at my face, then I noticed I looked to much like Peter Parker, Peter was someone else, in different time and a different place. I opened the medicine closet inside the mirror and saw a razor, contacts and various sorts of medicine I also say a dye, blond dye why it was there I didn't know but I took it down along with the razor and contacts and got to work.

** To answer the question the dye was there for plot convenience, also Amazing Spiderman #700 out and after reading it I want to say FUCK YOU DAN SLOTT!**


	6. Updates

**Hey guy Steam Punk Young Spider here and I wanted to say I'm sorry for the long delays and am here to tell you that my stories will be delayed longer unfortanatly. I have been working on both of my stories and even a few new ones however my grandfather recently got sick and until he gets better I won't be updating. On top of that my grades are suffering so I have to get those up soon. But I do promise to try and roll out a few chapters at a time when I return so until then thank you, everyone who reads this stuff and hopefully I'll see you soon.**

-Steam Punk Young Spider


End file.
